


Little secret

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, hello i am dwelling deep in this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: She may find solace, not in her friends or her love, but maybe in someone else, someone unexpected.





	Little secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

Despite the hundreds of thousands of demons she had faced, the one standing in front of her was probably the fiercest, the most ruthless, and powerful than any other, on his own accord. His golden eyes shone brighter than the moon shining above them; perhaps that’s why he was the prince of the moon, as not even Inuyasha’s same gaze, the only trait the brothers shared apart from their heritage, could compare to his.

‘‘You should not be here, miko. Return to the village where you live now.’’ She felt her arms numb to her side, or perhaps it was her soul instead? She was barely paying attention to the scolding the demon lord was giving her, being frank, or his attempt of it. Her figure rested away from where her new home was, tired and clearly without a good night’s sleep in days, on the hills that acted as barriers of the eastern side.

‘‘I don’t care Sesshomaru, I don’t wanna go there right now.’’ She crossed her arms across her chest, scooting away from him. He did not care for her personal space, as he stepped towards the girl, shortening their distance.

‘‘If you stay I’m gonna talk your ear off.’’ He scoffed at her weak threat, and remained in place, he was not going to be told or scared off by some meek human girl whose cheeks were puffy and eyes red, dampened with the dozens of tears she was shedding. Enraged, she shot up, her fist balled up, drawing a small drop of blood from her nail digging deep in her skin.

‘‘I don’t have the energy to deal with your sn-snarky comments about how I’m pathetic and weak!’’ He did not flinch no matter how loud she was. Keeping his mouth shut and his eyes focused on the young woman that stood before him with nothing but her fist to protect herself with.

‘‘I know I’m an idiot for falling for your stupid brother and thinking he would love me for _me!_’’ She sobbed between her words, but despite her state, he could not smell a hint of fear, of embarrassment, or even regret, as she stared him down while verbally berating his half-demon brother. All he could sense was her pain, raw pain.

‘‘And you know what?! I don’t care anymore! So go ahead and mock me, make fun of me, let out all that dumb demon dog pride you have and do what you know best!’’ Her fist-slam against his chest was weak, the tears coming back once more to stain her cheeks. His silence was haunting her, more than usual, with her bruised knuckles and palms covering her face, she just waited for the insults to come. They never did.

‘‘I am not here to berate you,’’ He was, by comparison, a lot softer with her than how she had been with him so far, as his hand wrapped around her fragile wrists to stop her from hitting him again and from hiding her face. She eyed the daiyoukai in confusion, wiping her tears with her sleeves, not really bothered by the touch of his hands against hers as he let her go.

‘‘I seeked you out because I assumed you would know where Rin would be, this Sesshomaru can tell she’s not in the village.’’ Her eyes widened as she understood, and just then noticing the gift box he put away in his haori. He had brought gifts for his protegee, as one does, but the girl had left the village and Kagome forgot she was to tell the demon lord when she saw him.

‘‘R-Rin? Ah.. right, she’s not going to be here for a few days,’’ She took a small step back to make some distance, although she had to admit she felt a little better when she was closer to him. ‘‘Kaede is taking her on her first mission, she wants to be a warrior instead of a miko.’’

Sesshomaru’s lips curved in a tiny smile and he reached for the gift box he had brought. ‘‘Then I came here at a good time, do me a favor, miko.’’ He handed her the box and she took it, carefully in case something fragile was inside of it. It took her a moment to realize he was smiling, genuinely, at the thought of his little girl.

‘‘Do not give it to her until she has completed a mission successfully. It’ll be then Rin will earn it.’’ She peeked inside, there laid inside a cushioned interior, a gorgeous silver dagger, with a black and gold hilt that read Rin’s name engraved on it.

‘‘Sesshomaru, this is beautiful!...’’ It was true all gifts he usually brought would be goodies and clothing he would acquire all over the lands, but Rin was growing and, if she wanted to go down a warrior’s path, he would make sure she would become the best.

‘‘I appreciate the compliment, miko.’’ When his golden eyes met her stare, an ocean of emotions came over her, they looked so much like Inuyasha’s, just colder, like a quiet winter night. They did not possess the fire of Inuyasha’s gaze, which once brought comfort but not anymore. She looked away to wipe her tears, and he thought that maybe he could help easer her soul, if he inquired more.

‘‘What did he do, this time?’’ Over the months, he had developed a soft spot for his ex-sister-in-law. At first he thought it was just a soft spot for Rin, especially after he almost lost her a second time, but he had come to care for the young miko, and it was impossible to not spot or encounter her when he came to visit.

Calmer, she told him of what had been happening, going on a tirade about how Inuyasha’s love for her was always waning due to his inability to move on from her previous life, Kikyo. Everything from how they were constantly fighting in private, wouldn’t cuddle up in what was supposed to be their bed, and the moments of happiness started to come less and less. She retold pretty much every detail that she could say without making it uncomfortable or weird, although it already was considering she didn’t expect for Sesshomaru, out of all people and demons, to be acting as a momentary therapist. 

‘‘He just, doesn’t love me like he loved her, and I should just forget about it but I don’t want to live with someone who will never come to love me that much…’’ She was clutching harder to the gift box, holding it tight in her embrace, so tight that had it been something else, it would have broken already.

‘‘Foolish little miko. Your human traits blind you.’’ She glanced at her feet, looking away as he might have spoken a truth she was not willing to admit. ‘‘Do you really think caring for others is the same as caring for yourself?’’ She shook her head, curling up more against herself.

‘‘I don’t know if it’s fate for him and I to be together, I just know I don’t want this anymore…’’ Her sigh was heavy, overwhelmed, her voice shaky and broken, the tears wouldn’t stop now, her vision getting blurrier, but soon she felt herself enveloped by a pair of arms.

At first she thought it was Inuyasha, who might have caught her crying in front of his older brother, but the pull was not sudden, it was gentle, the fingers running through her raven hair, a pair of red markings accompanied that hand, for it was Sesshomaru who was embracing her.

She cried, for minutes deemed eternal by her senses, quietly sobbing against his chest, and he did not mind it, it became unbearable to watch her cry over Inuyasha any longer, not because he could not stand it, but because he could not stand the overwhelming pain she was in. He wanted to soothe her, to make the tears stop, he set his pride apart and hugged her tighter, as close as he could without crushing her.

When there was nothing but silence again, his tone gentle and caring, he asked. ‘‘Are you better now, miko?’’ She looked up at him, smiling, despite her misty eyes. ‘‘Yes, thank you Sesshomaru.’’

He played with her hair once more, neither of them wanted to pull away from each other’s embrace, or their gaze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘‘Where did Kagome go? Sheesh it’s too cold for her to have gone out at this hour..’’ Sango tried to walk past the bushes but she struggled due to her long night gown, she had decided to come over to Kagome’s house to invite her over for dinner, she knew the girl could use some time away from her own place, after the one-too-many arguments she had with Inuyasha.

She spotted her, but the smile that crossed her face left as quick as it came, the sight of Kagome held in Sesshomaru’s arms was enough to make her jaw drop to the floor. At first she thought she was hallucinating, going insane, _I must be seeing things!_, Sango was in absolute denial over what was happening. She blinked once, twice, rubbed her eyes and pinched her forearm’s skin, and it was all very clear in front of her. Her best friend of the past three years was in the arms of her ex-lover’s older brother, his sharp digits were caressing her cheek, with all the tenderness he had never shown, and it was obvious Kagome was not pulling away.

‘‘You should head back now, before someone comes looking for you, miko.’’ Sango tried to approach to listen closer without getting noticed. Their voices were faint but her hearing was good enough to make out what they were saying despite the distance.

‘‘I will now, and you should rest too, Sesshomaru.’’ She smiled, Sango felt like she was about to pass out, something in the ambient told her this was more intimate than it showed; fingers digging in the ground, she watched quietly.

Sesshomaru stepped aside and watched the human girl leave, his eyes never departing from her back. Sango was not sure what had taken place here, she wondered if it had gone further, what could have happened with Inuyasha that, even Sesshomaru, seemed like a better option for comfort.

The demon lord turned to look at Sango, she gulped, afraid he was going to attack, but instead he turned on his heel and left. She clutched her chest with her hands and laid back, Inuyasha had to know, he was her friend too, but she did not have any reasons to meddle in their love life.

She rushed to meet with Kagome, making sure she wasn’t noticed until she could ‘bump’ into the girl. With her heart pounding against her ribcage, she acted a prize-worthy performance and made sure to hit Kagome shoulder-to-shoulder, to have an excuse to talk.

‘‘Oh, Sango! Sorry, I should watch where I’m going.’’ Kagome let out a chuckle, apologizing for what she thought was her imprudence, Sango waved it off and smiled back. 

‘‘It’s okay, I was on my way to your house either way, wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner.’’

‘‘I’d love to, could use a homemade meal tonight, heh.’’ Kagome walked back with Sango, and the latter could see a different glow on the young girl’s face. She wasn’t happy per se, but better than she had been in days. She made her choice, deciding not to ruin the girl’s night at all. Her secret was kept safe with her, for the time being.


End file.
